ibsmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Theory of Knowledge
Theory of Knowledge (TOK) is the course that studying about the nature of knowledge. The students learn about the limitation of knowledge and what aspect affect the development of our knowledge. TOK helps them to understand the role of knowledge in our own culture. It provides practices on how to determine the meaning and the validity of the knowledge[1]. It helps them to think critically when they want to do or make a judgement, be aware of themselves as thinkers, encouraging them to become more acquainted with the complexity of knowledge, recognize the need to act responsibly in an increasingly interconnected but uncertain world[2]. In TOK, students must learn the process of discovering their point of view of the issues and how to say it to the public with the valid reason and proof so the public could accept it. TOK teach the students how to analyses a knowledge and make an argument of it. To analyses the knowledge they have to know the Ways of Knowing. Ways of Knowing are the ways we gain knowledge of the world, and what are the advantages and disadvantages of each way in which we learn of the world and our place in it. There are 7 ways to gain the knowledge which are Intuition, Memory, Sense Perception, Faith, Reason, Language, and Imagination[3]. Students also have to had a good understanding of the AOKs. AOK is the Area of Knowledge, they have distinct natures and methods of gaining knowledge, the types of claim each makes and the issues to consider. AOK will help the students to write the TOK Essay. There are 8 AOKs now which are Mathematics, Arts, Ethics, History, Human Sciences, Natural Sciences, Indigenous Knowledge System, and Religious Knowledge System[3]. Assignment *Theory of Knowledge Essay In the 2nd year of the programme, students are assigned to write an essay about the TOK which called Theory of Knowledge Essay. The TOK Essay is an essay of their chosen topic from 10 provided topic by IBO. Students are asked to write an essay of 1200-1600 words about the knowledge issues from the topic. Each title raises generic cross-disciplinary questions about knowledge, and the students are expected to consider the issues raised in the title and reach conclusions about them. The essay should put forward claims and counterclaims, linking knowledge issues to Areas of Knowledge and Ways of Knowing, and show evidence of original thinking by the student. Essays outside the 1,200–1,600 word length (excluding any references and bibliography) are penalized[3] *Theory of Knowledge Presentation Other than the essay, each student also has to prepare their presentation as the final assignment of TOK. The presentation can done in group of 3 students maximum. On the presentation, students have to present their analysis of a knowledge based on the real life situation. The presentations have to explain the knowledge issues in their topic, they could explain their answer by using the AOK and the WOK to help them to justify their answer. About ten minutes should be allowed for each presenter, and almost any form is permitted except for reading aloud[3]. The score of Theory of Knowledge is determined from these 2 assignment. Each part is scored using assessment criteria that describe the level of achievement. Theory of Knowledge has a scale of grade A-E depend on their assignment. The grade in TOK has similar system with the Extended Essay and student can gain up to 3 point based on their work on Extended Essay and Theory of Knowledge. Here is the table for the additional points from Extended Essay and Theory of Knowledge[3]. References 1. IB Diploma Programme Wikipedia 2. Diploma Programme Curriculum-Theory of Knowledge 3. Theory of Knowledge Wikipedia